


we were never meant for this

by Beautiful_alone



Category: Not how this was supose to go, Original Work
Genre: M/M, War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_alone/pseuds/Beautiful_alone
Summary: Mal decided he was going to be the hero, even if it was just once, even if he died in the end, maybe his mother would truely be proud of him then, from where ever she was, though he wasn't about to give up with out a fight either. but, of course, a soldier had to come and save him, though Mal wasn't complaining.





	we were never meant for this

Mal had never cared that much for people, but then again, the children he decided to save weren't very human, regardless, the idea of leaving them there to die was a horrible one that he just couldn't ignore and of course all he had to get the wounded...


End file.
